sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Moodstone (Idea Informative101)
Mood Stone is an shy and strange gem fusion, who wants to fit in, she wants to be normal but inside she knows what everybody thinks of her, they think of a her as just a mere color-changing artificial gem, her memory faded, she can only remember with past clips in her dreams. Bio There once was a cunning and smart Quartz, she was a normal gem, she had close friend, which Mood Stone still can’t remember to this day. Everybody was jealous of the Quartz‘s intelligence and her best friends’s beauty, her best friend being the most beautiful gem in the Homeland, with he beautiful big eyes, everybody envied her. There was a rumor about a dangerous experiment, to fuse two gems together, no one wanted to participate they wanted the two envied gems to suffer for once.... The two gens were having a sleep over, when the scientist dragged the sleeping victim to the lab, after a while of not being able to fuse, they decided to get more victims, for the others it worked, they became the Cluster, but the fusing of the two close friends took years, eventually it worked, still they had to do some surgery to fix her, but she still wasn’t perfect. The scientist tired and defeated, eventually quit, and started calling them, (who was now Mood Stone), an artificial stone, they even tried to kill her, in fear she ran far away. She was able to find a ship and went to earth to stay away from the hostile enemies, there she found Plasticina a gem who rebuilt herself after a accident, Mood Stone wanting revenge decided to take Plasticina in to make a team, in order to destroy Homeworld. They found Dolphin Stone another artificial stone that was banished under the sea, Goldstone, Opalite and Glass who were all also artificial stones, and all gone through a hard chapter. But slowly Mood Stone lost her feelings and emotions, which she could only feel and remember in her dreams. The rest of the artificial gems have to remind her of there mission everyday, just in case she forgot, as they travel they become one step closer to revenge.... Unique Abilities *'Artificial Body:' Because fo her surgery she has the abilities to no longer need to eat, drink, and sleep so much anymore, only some food a month would be enough *'Emotion Powers:' As by the name she is a Mood Stone gem fusion with the abilities to absorb, take, give or even make somebody else feel an mood of her own choice. He most powerful Emotion Power is blanking somebodies mind, from everything. *'Telepathy:' She has strong telepathy and can make enemies feel pain by only put sad thoughts in there minds. *'Gem Abilities:' Typical abilities are owned by all gems, like Bubbling, etc. *'Future Telling:' She has constant glimpses of the past, future, other people’s facts and memories, with these abilities she choose to be quite evil and become a helpful Future Teller. *'Over-stable Body: '''Because she had so much surgery, she has such a stable body that she can’t fuse. Gemology * Mood Stone is the Stone of Emotions, even if it’s an artificial stone it still is made of natures as it is a fusion of Quartz Glass and Liquid Crystals * Mood Stone heals your Mind and protects you from negativity, it can also absorb you energy, temperature and mood in order to tell your inner emotions Gemstone '((STILL NEEDS TO BE WRITTEN))''' Category:Unknown Category:Corrupted fusions Category:Fusions Category:Artificial Stones